cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Irish Republican Army
Category:AlliancesCategory:Irish Republican Army =THE IRISH REPUBLICAN ARMY= Founded April of 2008, the Irish Republican Army, or IRA, is an alliance of independent nations promising defense when attack by another nation. It is not, in any way, affilated with the historical Catholic terrorist organization (IRA and New IRA). Christian Heritage The IRA of Cyber Nations is a Christian organization. It accepts Catholics, Protestants, and Messianic Jews. The Alliance also respects Jews. Current Member Nations of the IRA Eagles Landing Leader: buzzboygt GrecoRomania Leader: GrecoRoman13 =The Constitution of the Irish Republican Army= Currently being ratified by the different nations. We the People of the Independent States of Cyber-Nation, in order to form a more perfect Union, establish Christian Justice, and defense of our Independent States, hereby establish the Irish Republican Army. Article One Section One All legislative (law making) powers are given to Congress of the Irish Republican Army, which consists of two branches; the Senate and the House of the Countries. Section Two The House of Countries shall be composed of members from each country. Each receiving an equal vote. Only this branch shall have the power of Impeachment. Section Three The Senate shall compose of five States, each with equal votes. The top three states based upon overall score shall be apart of the senate. The other two shall be chosen by the House of Countries. Section Four All Bills, proposed Amendments, and Declarations of war must be approved by both the House of Countries and Senate. Section Five Congress is the ONLY branch of government that can declare war. It shall require a super majority (75% or more votes) to declare war upon another alliance. It will require an majority (50% or more) for the alliance to declare a war with an country that is not affiliated with an alliance. Article Two Section One The executive branch of power is entrusted to the Grand General of the Irish Republican Army. The Grand General of the Irish Republican Army shall be elected by the House of Countries. The term of office is exactly four months. The Grand General of the Irish Republican Army shall appoint an General of the Irish Republican Army. Section Two The Grand General of the Irish Republican Army and the General of the Irish Republican Army shall NOT serve in the Senate, no matter the overall score of the nation. Section Three The Grand General may created position as seen need by the Irish Republican Army. Each Position must be approved by both the Senate and the House of Countries. Section Four The Grand General can VETO any proposed Amendment to this Constitution. To reverse the VETO reqiures a perfect vote (100% of votes). Section Five All Alliances shall be brokered by the Grand General of the Irish Republican Army and shall be signed only by the Grand General of the Irish Republican Army and the General of Irish Republican Army. Article Three Section One The Judicial Branch of government is given to the Senate. judicial matters will included ONLY: Issues dealing with breaking the Constitution; Expulsion of Members. Section Two The Judicial Powers cannot be increased unless by a perfect vote (100% of votes). Article Four Section One If a member of Senate or the Grand General of the Irish Republican Army is inactive for more than one month, than he will lose his position of power. Section Two If the Grand General is inactive for one week, his responsibilities will be temporarily given to the General of the Irish Republican Army. If the Grand General of the Irish Republican Army is inactive for one month than the General of the Irish Republican Army shall become the Grand General of the Irish Republican Army. He shall propose his General of the Irish Republican Army, which shall be ratified by the House of Countries. Section Three In the event that the General of the Irish Republican Army is also inactive, an Intern President shall serve as president until an emergency election is able to be formed. The Intern President shall be the most powerful (by overall score) member of Senate. The Emergency Election must be formed within one (1) week of the event that both the Grand General of the Irish Republican Army and the General of the Republican Army are inactive for one month. If the remaining time for the term is less than two weeks, the general election can be opted out by a vote of the Senate (Excluding the Intern President) Section Four If a member of Senate is inactive for one month, he shall be replaced by the next most power nation within the Irish Republican Army. Article Five Section One In the event of a vote, either a general vote in Congress or an General Election, only 50% of the States are required to vote for an election to be considered. The percentages discussed above (75%,50%, ect.) shall be based upon those vote, not the total number of States. Section Two In order to declare War or Amend the Constitution requires 75% of all the States to be valid. The total percentage shall be based upon the number of active members. Article Six Section One Until seven Independent States join the Irish Republican Army, the active states shall have an equal vote when deciding policy, declaring war, and all powers given to the judical and legislative branches. The Intern President shall have the role of the executive, all powers and limitations thereof. Intern President: buzzboygt Ratified By Eagles Landing: buzzboygt Not Yet Ratified by GrecoRomania =International Relations= Peace Treaty and Embassy: Economic Unified Federation of Nations (EUFN) =Current Government= {| class="wikitable" |- ! Grand General ! General ! Intern President |- | NA | NA | buzzboygt |-} {| class="wikitable" |- ! Senate Chair 1 ! Senate Chair 2 ! Senate Chair 3 ! Senate Chair 4 ! Senate Chair 5 |- | NA | NA | NA | NA | NA |-}